It isn't over till' I let go
by The Flames of the Pheonix
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Last Day In The Life Of Percy Jackson' There is shocking news for Percy that gets him torn into pieces. He needs to get to the bottom of it. This time his time limit is the time until he goes crazy. R&R and CC appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A.N- this is my sequel to 'The Last Day In The Life Of Percy Jackson' I suggest that you read that first! PLEASE Read both this and 'The Last Day In The Life Of Percy Jackson' to the end! Thanks! – JBRockFreak

It isn't over till' I let go

Chapter 1-

"Percy!" Annabeth called. She was clearly worried. Percy had just been running and running, and finally he stopped.

"Yes?" Percy asked, clearly agitated. He didn't want to talk, but he knew Annabeth was going to press him.

"Why are you running? It's OVER! You are still standing!" Annabeth said.

"Well, I'm not actually too pleased that Grover had to die in the process," Percy added to Annabeth's comment.

"Fair enough. But you should be more grateful! He took his OWN life, just to save you! I'm sure he would have wanted you to move on and be happy!" Annabeth said. Percy looked at Annabeth. He started to cry.

"Where did it go wrong?" Percy sobbed. He was torn into pieces. I mean, wouldn't you be? Annabeth looked up in concern.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "This isn't what I expected. No one did. But it isn't your fault!" Annabeth encouraged, and it seemed to do the trick. Percy got himself together, but he knew it was only temporary. He went to his cabin, and had the biggest shock of his life.

"Percy, never let go!" A voice said. "The truth is still out there!" Percy was spinning, trying to see who was talking.

"Who ARE you?" Percy asked. A figure appeared in front of Percy.

"I am the ghost, of Grover Underwood. And only when I died did I see why I made those things happen to you. I cannot tell you who really is behind the crime, because I don't know myself, but you can't let go!" Grover's ghost echoed. Percy was about to ask millions of questions at once, but then the ghost disappeared.

"What?" Percy asked the air. He was pretty sure the Gods heard that. But then they would have told him what that meant. And Hades was the one in charge of the dead, so he must have known that Grover sent that message. But, what did it mean? The mystery began. One thing kept ringing in his mind. Grover was the good guy. And now he's dead. Who would he tell? Annabeth? As much as he hated to think things like that, what if SHE was the one? He couldn't take that risk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Percy," Clarisse said. She still had that confused look in her eyes. "What's up with you? You seem quieter than you were when IT happened," Clarisse added.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm more shocked than ever that my BEST FRIEND is dead?" Percy said, wrongly lashing out on Clarisse. She became angry, and they started to fist fight and water fight-In a non-kiddie way- and use battle strategy. Annabeth and Chris tried to break it up, but they gave up after two seconds. THWACK! Percy hit the side of his sword on Clarisse and she fell to the ground. She rose again, angrier than ever.

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU WILL PAY!" Clarisse shouted and hit him back. He went flying. He rose to his feet, and their swords collided. Just then, a bolt of lightning hit their swords and they both fell, shocked. Percy rose.

"Thalia. Good to see you, too," Percy said.

"Glad too be so well known you don't have to look at me," Thalia joked.

Percy faced her, and then looked to the ground. He saw that Clarisse wasn't there. He felt a swing behind his back and blocked.

"Clarisse! This is insane!" Percy said, realising what he had gotten himself into.

"Too late to back off now, Jackson!" Clarisse screamed. Thalia jumped in.

"Stop!" She screamed, and Clarisse listened. "You have problems going on, and fighting only makes it worse. Stop, apologise and sort yourselves out," Thalia said.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Clarisse," Percy said. He just didn't want that to happen again.

"I'm not!" Clarisse screamed and she swung her sword. SMASH! Clarisse was weapon less, and she was looking up at Chiron.

"Clarisse. You have been told to stop. You didn't. Big house, NOW!" Chiron shouted and Clarisse hurried on her way.

"Chiron, I'm sorry," Percy said.

"Never mind. I will talk to Clarisse," Chiron said and trotted off.

"I'm off the hook?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"You are off the hook," Annabeth repeated, also shocked.

"Yes, you, are off the hook," Thalia said. They were all shocked.

"O.K," Annabeth said. "Why did you start the fight? It was lousy if it was because she asked you 'what's up?' So, reason?"

"I don't know. I was stressed," Percy said.

"I don't even know why I asked you, because that was going to be the reason," Annabeth said. "An embarrassing moment for the daughter of Athena," Annabeth sighed. Thalia and Percy looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?" Annabeth asked. Percy and Thalia nodded. "O.K. That stays between us," Annabeth said. Thalia and Percy tried to resist, but they ended up bursting with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

"Chiron, can I talk to you?" Percy asked. Chiron looked up.

"Of course," Chiron said. He was frowning as if he was concerned about something.

"Today, with the fight. Everyone knows I started it. Everyone was saying it, so why did you let me off the hook?" Percy asked. He was clearly confused.

"Well, Percy. It happened to all of us, but mostly you. I needed to cut some slack," Chiron said. Percy realised he was talking about Grover.

"But you said that we have to move on and fight for them," Percy said. Chiron had a sad look in his eyes.

"Percy. There was once a man whose name was unknown. He had the same thing happen to him, and he survived. Then, nobody knew how. He was also told by another someone to fight and move on. That was me. But he became so stressed he became crazy. Percy, that's why I cut you slack," Chiron explained.

"Ok. Thanks Chiron. Oh! Um, you said nobody knew his name, but you were with him," Percy said, and he was about to finish, but Chiron already knew what he was going to say.

"He called himself 'Blade'. He refused to tell anyone his name. There is your answer," Chiron said. Percy thanked him again and left.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked at Clarisse, who was walking with Thalia toward him.

"It was about why he let me off the hook," Percy informed her. Chris came from the cabins.

"Hey! What's going on?" Chris asked. Percy decided to wait till' Thalia and Clarisse came so he could fill them all in at the same time. When they arrived, Clarisse apologised and so did Percy, again. He filled them in.

"It happened to all of us," Chris said. "And somehow, I don't think he would have done that to us."

"Agreed," they all said together.

"He has chosen a favourite!" Thalia said. They all nodded.

"Thalia, we never got to ask, how come you came?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a break, thank gods!" Thalia said.

"A break as in no more things to do for now?" Chris asked.

"No," Thalia said. "I don't know why, but they gave me the summer! It's weird."

"You're right on that one," Clarisse said, and the group went to dinner.

"You guys go, I'll be a second," Percy said and went off.

"Percy!" The Grover's ghost said when Percy got to the Creek.

"Yes, I saw you. It's good to have you here. Here-ish," Percy said.

"Hey!" Grover groaned. Percy laughed.

"Ok, what did you want?" Percy asked.

"I saw it all!" Grover said.

"Yeah? What do you think?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but Thalia is suspicious. Now go!" Grover said.

"That's all?" Percy asked.

"Yeah! GO!" Grover said and disappeared. Percy ran to the dining pavilion.


End file.
